My House of Night
by MorningRose'sSea47
Summary: If I was turned into a Fledgling, here is my story! Based on my Real Life, and on the stuff I know about the House of Night, which is much. WILL NOT BE FEATURING ZOEY AND FRIENDS BUT MIGHT HAVE SOME MENTIONS
1. Chapter 1: Marked

**Hey, I'm SO Sorry for not updating ANYTHING lately...but I've been SO FREAKING BUSY! Alright, so, since Summer's coming up right after Friday, so I would be updating-hopefully-more and more.**

* * *

**My POV**

Hi, I'm Morgan, today's date is May 13, 2011. It was today and I was at school when it happened, sadly it happened in the middle of one of my classes. Oh, what happened do you ask?

I was Marked.

Are you wondering how it happened? Well, it happened like this: Like I said, it was in the middle of one of my classes. It was my History class, and I sat in the very back of the room, nearest to the door. My job was to open the door when someone wanted to come into the room, but that day, we had a test, so my teacher-Ms. Sanderson-would open the door. As soon as I was on the last question-which was an essay-someone knocked on the door, so, Ms. Sanderson got from her desk, and went to the door, opening it. As soon as it was open, everyone turned to see who it was, even I did, and I almost gasped at what I saw. It was a man, he looked about 20…maybe 19, I couldn't tell, but he wore a black T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. On his face, he had a Crescent Moon Marking, and it was filled, I then looked at the tattoos on his arms, and by the designs of them, I could tell he was a Tracker. Ms. Sanderson asked "Who are you here for?" His eyes were directly on me, and I stared right back at him, not afraid. Ms. Sanderson looked between us, and moved out of his way, he walked towards me, and spoke the traditional "speech" of sorts: "Morgan Prochnow! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He raised his hand, raising his pointer finger along with it, then lightly placing the tip of it on my forehead, sort of in between my eyes. I felt the burning sensation of the Marking being burned into my skin, and when he pulled his finger away, as quickly as he did that, he walked away.

I still felt the burning sensation, and with it I felt like fainting, but I ignored it, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I didn't want to show them I was weak. Then, looking back at my test, I finished my essay, stood up, grabbing my stuff, gave my test to Ms. Sanderson, thanked her for her teachings, and left the room. I then walked out of the school, no one stopping me as I did so. I walked to the bicycle rack, unclipped my bike, jumped on, and rode home, where I couldn't wait to tell my parents what happened today at school. And since it was a Friday, my dad was home from work. As soon as I got home, I walked into my house, and announced "I'm home!" I heard my father groan in the living room, meaning he was sleeping. I walked into the living room, setting down my backpack on my mom's chair near her table, he looked at me, and asked "How was school?" I sighed, and moved the hair out of the way of my new Mark, showing him. Immediately, he said "Oh…" I sighed, and said "Let me grab a few things, and we'll go." "Where's the nearest one?" He asked, I said "Milwaukee." He nodded, got up, and I went downstairs to my room to grab some of my belongings. I started packing stuff into my backpack, packing pictures of my family, my Nook, my iPod, some clothing, some Anime books, some _Feminine _items, and finally I packed my old Teddy bear, placing it at the bottom. As soon as I was done, I went upstairs, seeing my dad was ready, he said "L-Let's go." It was obvious he didn't want me to go, but I had to. If I didn't well…Let's just keep it as I had to.

As we drove to Milwaukee, I could see my father's worry, I looked at him, and said "I'll be fine, I promise. And I'll send you e-mails everyday if you want…" I trailed off, he looked at me, sighed, and told me "Thank you." I nodded, and looked out my window, watching the cars and trucks scream by. Silence hung in the air, until my phone rang. I grabbed it, pressing the SEND button, and holding it up to my ear. I asked "Hello?" "Hi Baby." my mother breathed, I smiled, I knew this was going to be hard for her, I whispered "Hey Ma, you heard what happened?" I could hear her sniffle, and she made a confirming noise that sounded like a 'M-Hm'. I sighed, and asked "Are you alright?" I heard more sniffling, and she said "My Baby…my Baby a Fledgling." I sighed again, and told her "Ma, I'll be fine, just…please relax." She made the same confirming noise before saying "A-Alright my Love, I love you…stay safe…" I nodded and said "Love ya too, gotta go, bye." I hung up and looked forward, seeing the Milwaukee House of Night ahead. It looked almost like a castle in Germany, it was designed like one as well. Then again, I wasn't really surprised, Germans did found and populate the state of Wisconsin, my dad stopped the truck, I hopped out, and looked to him. He hopped out too, and together we walked into the House.

* * *

**First off: Love House of Night, love the Casts, and I am glad I'm doing this**

**Secondly: What series should I update? SO (Sacred One) or Hope? Tell me in the Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Morgen Rose

**YAY! I finally updated! Now, first I would like to say this:**

**THANK YOU I heart Star Trek For the Review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**And also a THANK YOU to Kaitlyn Alina Carter for letting me join the House of Night Forum here on FanFic. I hope you read this and like it, as well as my other fellow Fledglings out there!**

**Now, without further ado, I bring you my next chapter!**

* * *

**My POV**

Walking into the Milwaukee House of Night, you would have never expected it to be almost like a boarding school for Vampyre Fledglings, in fact, it looked almost like a hotel lobby, except there was no check in desk and there was no one around. It was about 6 o'clock at night, so I half-expected it to be a little lively…I was about to go look for someone when I heard "Morgan Prochnow?" I jumped slightly, fear filling me for about half a second before turning around and coming face to face with a full grown Vampyre.

I would be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful.

Her hair was ginger, and it was as wavy as the sea in a full moon, but not kinky like mine. Her eyes were yellow, her lips were red, indicating she was wearing lip stick. She had on dark red eye shadow, a light pink blush, and she had freckles starting from the middle of her nose extending like wings to her cheeks. Her Mark was filled with a design that looked almost like the Crescent Moon was spewing Fire out, did she have an Affinity of Fire? She was wearing a knee-length skirt that was black until the tip, which was red-she must REALLY like red-she wore a black tank-top kind of shirt. I looked up at her and nodded, saying "Uh, y-yes ma'am." My Dad looked at her too, and said "Do you know where the Principal is? My daughter has, uh, been Marked." I could tell by just how he was saying this that he was uncomfortable.

The Vampyre laughed heartily for a few seconds, before saying "The leader of the House of Night is called a _High Priestess, _Sir, and if you are looking for her, you are speaking with her." She smiled, exposing her pearly white teeth to us. She extended her hand to me, and said "Hello, I am Alexandria, but all of the Fledglings and other Vampyres call me Alex." I nodded at her with respect and shook her hand, she then shook hands with my Dad, and told him "Sir, if you do not mind, I would like to take your daughter to my Office so that we may discuss her new life." I instantly knew what she meant, he had to leave. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, his bushy mustache covering his frown. He looked to Alex and said "Of course." I felt my heart shatter, I was a strong person yes, but only in my nightmares would I be taken away from my Father.

He looked down to me, and I quickly hugged him tight, laying my head into his chest to hear his heart, whenever I was scared, I would listen to his heart, because it would almost sound like a lullaby sung by a drum. He wound his arms around me and lightly rubbed my back. He kissed the top of my head and he whispered "Do you have Teddy?" I nodded, knowing I would never leave him behind, I felt my Dad chuckle, and he whispered "Then you will be safe." He pulled away from me and quickly kissed my forehead, his lips touching my new Mark as his mustache tickled it. He then stood up, and whispered "Goodbye Oogs." I held back my tears, as I nodded to him, and he left silently. As soon as he left, Alex wrapped her left arm around my shoulders and she told me "It is always hard to say goodbye to the ones you love most." I nodded, and she started leading me to her office.

Once we got there, I sat down in a chair across from her large Oak desk. She looked at me, and asked "You were very attached to your Father, weren't you?" I nodded, and whispered "Yes ma'am." She frowned, extended her arm out once more so that her hand was touching my shoulder, and she said "I am sorry you were put through that then my dear." I smiled at her, attempting to push away my feelings as I always do. She smiled back to me, and asked "Would you like some wine to drink?" I shook my head and winced, remembering my last encounter with wine, she frowned again, and told me "It will give you some energy to stay up as I lecture you on your new life." I chuckled lightly, smiling again, and I whispered "Ok." Quickly she stood up, went to the mini fridge near the door, and pulled out a bottle of wine.

She came back, pouring out 2 glasses of wine, I watched as the red liquid was poured from the bottle to the glasses with interest, she then handed one to me. I took it, and slowly brought it to my lips, slightly afraid, before I brought it to my lips fully and drank half of the glass in one swig. Once I pulled away for air, I couldn't believe it, the wine tasted almost as delicious as strawberries! Now, I knew wine was made from grapes, but I couldn't believe the taste! "Is it good?" Alex asked, staring at me, I nodded, and said "Yes! It tastes almost like strawberries!" She chuckled, and said "Good, now," she set down her glass on the table, and I heard her open one of the drawers, she then pulled out a beautifully designed book and handed it to me. It was a paper-back book, and as soon as I noticed that, I looked at its cover, on the bottom it had the Authors who wrote it-who were probably Vampyres as well-and slightly above the names was a silhouette of a castle, on the top of the cover was a key of some sorts, and just a few inches below the key in big letters was:

_THE FLEDGLING HANDBOOK 101_

I looked up at her, and she said "This is the book that will tell you all about the House of Night, and since you are a Third Former, it is _101, _when-_if_ you become Forth Former, you will get a similar book. But instead it will be _THE FLEDGLING HANDBOOK 102. _Alright?" I nodded at her, still staring at the beautiful book design. She then started lecturing me about the rules, life style, and other stuff of the House of Night, but I barley heard her. I seemed to almost be hypnotized by the cover, I mean it was just so _beautiful, _and, being a Bookworm, I couldn't wait to open-and definitely _read_-it. "Morgan?" "Huh?" I said, snapping my head up to look at Alex. She was staring at me, and she said "I said you can change your name if you want," _Oh yeah, _I thought, remembering that I read somewhere that you could change your name. I also heard that William Shakespeare was a Vampyre, and that his actually name, was _Jeremy _something. "Would you like to change your name?" She asked, looking at me expectedly. I thought for a minute, _Did I really want to change my name? _I loved my name how it was, but I always felt like changing it. _But what should I change it to? _I sighed, and looked at her, then I smiled. I remembered what I was called by my dad whenever I was either in trouble or I was needed.

I smiled more, realizing that I know what my name was going to be. I looked at her, and spelled out _"M-O-R-G-E-N, Morgen, I want my new name to be Morgen Rose."_

* * *

**Now before I get some reviews on the William Shakespeare thing, let me say this: It was a Joke.**

**I OWN The Fledgling Handbook 101, (in fact its right next to me on my bed) and it says that Shakespeare "was" a Vampyre**

**So please, no hate!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blondey

**Like I said on my Bio section I would be updating this story more than my _Hope _story, and to be honest, I'm more into this story than my _Hope _story, so...sorry if you like _Hope _but it won't be updated anytime soon. Sorry!**

**Now introducing Chapter 3: Blondey**

* * *

**My POV**

It had been a few minutes since I left Alex's office, I was ready to start my new life with my new name _Morgen Rose_. I smiled, knowing I made the right choice in changing it, well…_slightly _changing it, but still. I was quietly walking through the halls of the Milwaukee House of Night, my bag in my left had as I looked down at my directions to my new dorm in my right which was right above my _FLEDGLING HANDBOOK 101. _

It felt as if I had been walking around for _hours _just looking for the room, and my bag seemed to be heavier and heavier with each step, maybe the wine was wearing off? I sighed as I looked over the directions once more.

**To Dorm:**

**-Leave Office and turn right**

**-Walk down hallway until you come upon a painting of our Goddess**

**-Turn left and walk down that hallway**

**-Keep walking until you come upon a fork with 2 doors**

**-Open the door labeled **_**FEMALE FLEDGLING DORMS**_

**-Walk down that hallways until you come upon Dorm 240A**

**-There's your dorm!**

_**~From the desk of High Priestess Alexandria**_

I sighed again, had I followed the directions wrong? I mean, I knew I was bad at using them but seriously! I sighed once more, and turned around quickly, groaning when my nose was crushed into something as hard as a freaking brick wall. I fell back, dropping my bad, Handbook, and directions while landing on my butt. I kept my eyes closed as I rubbed my head knowing about the upcoming headache I was going to have. "Hey, watch where you're going next time!" Finally, I opened my eyes and looked up. It was a tall, kinda buff guy, his eyes were a dark brown with a tint of light brown in them, his hair was blonde and shaggy with blonde tips, I looked at his shirt and saw the _Wings of Eros _emblem on it, meaning he was a Fourth Former. As he stared down at me I looked up at him with confusion, wasn't he supposed to be in class?

I stood up, brushing myself off, before turning to him and asking "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" "Ya," he replied, sticking his hands in his jean pockets and shrugging "aren't you?" I was at a total blank here, I hadn't even been _told _about the classes here, I was hoping they would be in the Handbook actually…and just as I said that, he looked down at my stuff, bent down, and grabbed my Handbook. "Hey!" I exclaimed, reaching for it as he put his hand on my forehead, holding me back from getting it as he held it higher in the air. "Give it back!" I barked at him, feeling kind of like a demanding b-, he looked down at me, and said "Cool your jets, Blondey." I growled at him and put my hands down, pulling away from him.

He looked at my Handbook then at me, I sighed, ad asked "May I please have my Handbook back?" "Not yet," He told me, bringing his hand down, he held out his hand-which still held my Handbook-in a teasing manner, and he said "Now, since you have this, you are either a goody-two-shoes that's skipping, which I highly doubt." I rolled my eyes, was he dense? "Or your new here," He remarked, pulling his arm back, he bent down slightly so that he was my level-I mean, he was tall, but he wasn't **that **tall-and he looked at my Mark. He chuckled, stood up, and said "So you're new here." "No duh!" I told him, smirking, he rolled his eyes, and asked "Alright then, so, you're new. Are you lost or something?"

I didn't want to say yes to seem like a ditz, but if I walked any longer, I was sue I was going to end up some place I shouldn't be. So, I nodded, and asked "Ya, do you know where the Females Fledgling Dorms are?" He nodded, and said "Ya, I know, and I'll show ya the way, for a prize." I rolled my eyes, then smiled, and said "How about this? Your _'prize' _is me not kicking in the nuts so hard, that you would fly to the moon." He chuckled, and said "You're feisty Blondey, c'mon, I'll show you." And he turned around and began to walk, grabbing my stuff I stood up, and ran after him as he walked away with my Handbook.

"Well here we are." He remarked, standing in front of a fork in the hall, 2 halls forked off out of the one we were standing in, one had a door that said: _'MALE FLEDGLING DORMS'_. The other said: _'FEMALE FLEDGLING DORMS'_, smiling, I looked up at him, and said "Thanks." And I walked towards the door, getting ready to open it, I heard him said "Hey!" I turned around, and looked at him with confusion, and asked "What?" He chuckled, and held up my Handbook, my eyes widened, and I sighed. Chuckling once more, he tossed it in the air, leaning forward I grabbed it, and smirked at him. Rolling his eyes, he turned around, and began to walk away. Quickly, I shouted "Hey! What's your name?" He ignored me completely, and continued walking.

Sighing, I turned around myself, and grabbed the handle of the door. I opened it, and walked down the hall, closing the door behind me. Slowly walking, I listened in, hoping I wouldn't hear some girls coming down the hall to go to their dorm. Finally I came upon Dorm 240A, which was right across from 240B-whoever built this House was a **genius**. I held up my key, and put it in the lock, turning it to the left, and haring it click, indicating it was unlock. I then opened the door, and looked in, looking around the large dorm.

As soon as you walk in, you were met with a room that looked almost like a living room. A sofa right in front of a flat screen TV, to the left of the sofa was a chair-probably my roommate's-the stand that was under the TV held a _Wii, X-Box_-with the_ Kinnect_-as well as multiple games for both. To the left of the Living space was a Kitchen. I walked into it, laying my bag on the sofa as well as my Handbook.

In the Kitchen was many of the Utensils used for cooking, you know, spatulas, blenders, pots, pans, etc. etc. I smiled, and opened the fridge, looking in to see fruits, vegetables, various meats, some milk and yogurt. Then, I walked out of the Kitchen, and to the room beside it, opening the door, I saw a room with 2 beds in it and a window on the right side. One was made with plain sheets while the other was made with tie-dye sheets, which was the bed on the right, and it kinda explained why the right side was plagued with many posters of different celebrities and bands. Looking around more, I could see pictures of the same girl with various people, was she my roommate?

It was then I heard the door to the dorm open, and I heard her plop down on a chair. Then, I heard her go "Hm?" And she must have seen my bag, I then heard her move, and she came into the room. I turned around to face her, she had straight black hair with a single red streak for her right bang, dark green eyes, a scar above her left eye, and she had paint spots on her tank-top and jacket combo as well as her jeans and her ankle-high, slightly high-heeled boots. How did she get pain on her boots? She looked about 5 foot 6, so she was slightly taller than me. She asked "Who are you?" I smiled sweetly, not wanting to be rude, and I said "I'm, uh, Morgen Rose, your roommate."

* * *

**Alright, so, nothing left to say here but: please review and tell me if you like/hate the guy mentioned in here! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Boys Boys Boys

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an Update a lot of crap has been going on in my personal life that made me unable to update, I'll try to update more often before school starts.**

**Also I would like to thank Rayna and EVERNEATH for their reviews! Thank you guys and here's the update I owe ya, hope you like it!**

**Well, other than that, enjoy Chapter 4: Boys Boys Boys!**

* * *

**My POV**

My roommate stared at me with confusion and shock, then suddenly, she smiled. She looked up towards the sky and exclaimed "_Finally! _Thank you Nyx!" Now it was my turn to be confused, what in the name of God-uh…_Nyx_, sorry-was she talking about? Apparently she caught onto my staring and she said "I have been living in this dorm/apartment alone for _months!_" She smiled at me and continued "I'm glad I _finally _have someone to talk to when school is done!" "Don't we have meetings and stuff afterwards though?" I asked her, sure maybe this was in the Handbook, but since I haven't been able to crack into it yet, I just didn't know. She smiled and said "Only on Full Moons and only when the Dark Daughters are having meetings." "Dark Daughters?" I questioned, how much stuff does this school have?! My roommate rolled her eyes and said "All the answers you need are in your Handbook. And now since I've answered your questions, you have to answer mine." I nodded, it seemed fair.

She smiled once more, and asked "Alright: What's your name? Where are you from? How long have you been Marked? What's your favorite color? You have any family members? What music do you listen to? How-?" "Stop!" I shouted, lightly laughing, I swear I was going to be suffocated by her questions. I laughed and I said "My name is Morgen Rose, Morgen being the German word for Morning and Rose being my middle name. I am from Racine. I've been Marked for a couple hours. My favorite color is blue. Yes I have 6 uncles, 5 aunts, 7 cousins, an older sister, an older brother, and a mother and a father. I listen to various types of music like Alternative Rock (Nickelback), Christian Rock (Skillet), some Metal (Rammstein) and only little Country and Pop." I nodded, knowing I answered all of her questions, she quickly grasped my hand, and shook it, telling me "I'm Peach, I'm from Madison, I've been Marked for about 8 months, and my favorite color is all of them, well, minus yellow." I laughed lightly, yellow is one of the colors I truly _hate_, so I think we were gonna be good friends in that area. She continued "I have 3 uncles, 7 aunts an older sister and my mom and dad. And I listen to pretty much the same stuff, except I listen to more Rock and Metal than anything else." I nodded, and said "Alright then, well, how about I unpack, then we head off to the Mess Hall…I'm kinda hungry." I flushed when my stomach grumbled in response.

Peach laughed and nodded, she said "Okay then, call me when your done, I'm gonna watch some TV." I nodded, walked with her to the Living Room area, grabbed my stuff, and went back to the bedroom. Quickly I unpacked my duffle bag, laying about some extra stuff I brought along: a pillow I made in my old Sewing class, a large blue blanket with a butterfly/heart design on one side that my sister had made for me for my 12th birthday and placed them both on my bed, I pulled out the few clothing articles I had and I placed them in either he dresser in my corner of the room or in the large closet that stood in the wall a few feet away from the feet of the beds. I then pulled out a few pictures of my own, placing them on my nightstand next to my bed, pulling out the few books I brought along as well and putting them in the drawer of my nightstand, quickly I placed my Teddy bear underneath the blanket.

After placing everything else from my duffle bag around the room-including a few posters-I walked out of the bedroom, and saw Peach sitting on the sofa as she watched some movie on the TV. I looked at her and asked "Watcha watching?" "_Thor_." She replied, not diverting her eyes from the screen as the person who played Thor-_Chris Hemsworth _I think-started taking off his shirt. I blushed and immediately whispered "Hot." I looked towards Peach as she muttered the same thing. She stared back at me, and we both broke out into a fit of laughter, after that, we sighed, she stopped the movie, and got up. Peach sighed and said "C'mon, let's go get ya some food." I nodded, and followed her as she led me through the halls to the Mess Hall.

Once we made it there, I saw about 15-22 people in the whole Hall, meaning it was pretty empty. Then again, they probably have a Lunch hour in the middle of the day like a normal school…Peach lead me over to the conveyer thing of food, and I looked among it. There was an abundance of great food on the whole thing, at the beginning of it was fruits and vegetables, in the middle was plates filled with different main courses, and at the end was glasses of red wine. I went to the beginning and grabbed a tray, placing on it immediately a red apple, a couple carrots, then went to the next part, I grabbed a plate full of spaghetti, then grabbed my glass of wine before following Peach to a table near a couple of doors that probably led outside. I sat down, grabbed my apple, and bit into it quickly, apples were my favorite-second favorite actually-fruit. As I ate, Peach asked me more questions about my life and various other things, but after a while of her starting, arms wrapped around her from behind. The arms were slightly large, but not large enough to mean a fully grown man, as I stared at her, she smiled as the person behind her whispered something in her ear. Thinking I wasn't supposed to watch this, I turned back to my food, quietly continuing to finish off my spaghetti. I continued on until I heard someone say:

"Hey Blondey, I was wondering if you got lost again."

Quickly I turned around, dropping my fork down on my plate as I looked up at the guy who showed me the way to the Dorms earlier. I stared at him, and Peach laughed before saying "I see you met." "Well not officially." He told Peach, still looking down at me, I stood up respectfully so I wouldn't hurt my neck to look up at him from still sitting, I extended my hand and told him "I'm Morgen Rose, nice to meet ya." He gave me a lopsided grin before shaking my hand and saying "I'm Hunter, and I know it's nice to meet me." I rolled my eyes and sat back down, I heard Peach lightly smack him and order him "Don't be a dick, now sit down and be nice." I laughed lightly when he followed her orders, I turned to look at him and asked "Tight leash there eh Hunt?" He glared at me and Peach and I laughed. We went back to talking, after a while of talking, I finished my food. Quickly I excused myself from the table, and went to go put away my tray, plates and glass. They had a little cleaning conveyer belt too so I laid all my stuff on it, and turned around. While walking back to the table, I quickly grabbed another glass of wine before turning around and running into someone, making all of the wine dump onto my shirt-mostly my chest-and making me gasp.

I heard another gasp, probably the person who I ran into, and I heard a male voice say "I am so sorry! Let me help." I looked up and saw this other boy, he looked about Hunter's age, he had green eyes with a hint of hazel near his pupil, his hair was black, he wore a dark brown shirt with the _Wings of Eros _emblem on it and jeans. He was reaching behind me, then turned back at me-a couple of napkins in his hand-and he started to help me wipe of the wine on my shirt, being careful around my breasts as if he were afraid. When I was slightly drier I stopped him and looked up at him "Thank you." He looked down at me and nodded, saying "I shouldn't have been in your way, you don't need to thank me." I frowned, and suddenly I heard Hunter behind him shout "Rev! Hey bro! I see you finally met Blondey!" I held back a feral growl as the guy-or Rev-turned around towards Hunter and looked at him. I could almost _sense _tension between the two. I looked at Rev and said "Well, its nice to meet you Rev, I'm Morgen Rose." He smiled down at me and nodded before turning back towards Hunter and glaring at him. Quietly I went back over to the table, looked at Peach, and asked "What happened between Rev and Hunter?" She smiled, shrugged, and said "Nothing, they used to be roommates until Rev couldn't handle Hunter's excessive pranking." "Ah." I muttered, nodding, before looking down at my shirt.

I picked the _worst _day to wear one of my favorite grey shirts.

Soon enough, Rev and Hunter sat across from us and we all started talking. Rev answered most of my questions about some of the Rituals and Teachers here, while Hunter answered some of my questions on the Students. Peach just sat there and inputted her wisdom when she knew stuff…which wasn't often. As we spoke, I slowly started to get dizzy for no reason. Everyone's voices seemed to drift off, soon I felt Peach's hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. She seemed to stare at me, my eyelids grey heavy as she asked me more questions, though I barley understood what she said, I forced myself to focus. I then heard Rev ask me something as well and I turned to look at him but all I saw was a blurry face of him and Hunter. I felt my hands shake underneath the table, I could practically hear my heart in my ears, it made the softest beats, one by one, it sounded like a soft bongo drum. Then, I felt myself sway back and forth, and before I could think of anything else, my head hit the table with a loud _*thud*_. Before my world faded to black, I heard Rev stand up out of his chair, Hunter's light laughter, and I felt Peach shake me.

Then nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh My Goddess!

**Hey guys! Now I would like to say thank you to the reviews I got for last chapter from _Skylar.H.L.N. _and _EVERNEATH, _your guys' comments made my day so thanks! :)**

**Now, sadly, this will be the last update for a while, school is starting tomorrow for me and I really wnat to focus on my studies. I'll try to work updates in, but don't get your hopes up. Sorry!**

**But, now, here's Chapter 5-Oh My Goddess!**

* * *

**My POV**

_The first thing to come back to me was my sense of touch. I could feel that I was face down on some patch of grass. The reason I knew it was grass, was because my sense of taste returned next, and all I could taste…was grass._

_Yay._

_Slowly I pushed myself up so I wasn't face plant on the ground. I opened my eyes slowly, my sense of sight-finally-coming back. As soon as my sight returned, I squinted as the brightness of the full Moon shone and hurt my eyes. Soon afterwards, my hearing and smell returned, and I started looking around._

_In front of me was a bunch of trees. Meaning I was probably laying in front of some dark, ominous woods, in the middle of the Night._

_This had "serial killer" and "horror movie" written _all _over it._

_Not wanting to have an anxiety attack-or whatever they were called when you just flip the f-ck out-I turned around, and immediately felt slightly better. Behind me was a beautiful lake, it reflected the full Moon on its clear, flat surface. The lake was so clear, almost as if it were a starless Night sky._

_And being as though I was from Racine, it wasn't that rare of a thing to see._

_Still staring at the lake, I crawled towards it, and as soon as I was close enough to it-meaning I was by the edge of it-I places my bare feet it in, creating large ripples slowly starting around my ankles and extending out to the rest of the lake. I sighed in content as the soothing touch of the water both drenched my jeans from the knees down, and as it slowly calmed me down. I closed my eyes, lightly moaning as I leaned my head upwards towards the sky. Everything seemed peaceful, almost…_calming_, I don't remember a time like this when I was so calm. It was so freaking calming, well, until I heard this:_

"_**It is peaceful, is it not?"**_

_I jumped slightly, banging the back of my feet against the ridge of the lake as I looked towards the source of the voice. Behind me was this tall, beautiful, woman. Her skin was a sort of in-between dark and light tan color, she had black eyes, long ebony black hair, she also had the tattoos of a fully grown Vampyre, and finally she was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue dress that had spotted white, blue, and red beads all over it. I looked up at her with amazement, after finally finding my voice, I responded with "Yes, it is rare to find a place as peaceful and beautiful as this…" She smiled down at me, sat next to me, and dipped her feet into the lake too, creating more ripples as we both stared at the lake._

_All was silent once again, but that only lasted for a few minutes, for it was cut short-too short if you ask me-when she asked "__**Do you know why you are here?" **__I looked back at her with confusion, had she brought me here? I responded with a short and soft "No." Before looking back at the water. It was silent again, the only sounds that was there were the sounds of us breathing, and the really light sounds of animals in the forest behind us both. Then, the silence was broken once again when she spoke __**"I needed to speak with you, my Daughter." **__MY head whipped around to look at her so fast that I thought my head was going to fly off. Did she just call me her Daughter? I couldn't be her Daughter, I'm the Daughter of the Goddess Ny-…Wow I'm really stupid. When I realized who sat next to me, it hit me like a ton of brick with the word _"Duh!" _on them all._

_I jumped to my feet-making most of the water that formally surrounded my feet splash-I pointed at her, and exclaimed "Y-Your Nyx! Goddess of the Night, and beloved Mother of the Vampyres!" She laughed lightly as she stood; She then looked down at me, and told me __**"Yes, Morgen Rose, I am She."**__ She placed her hand on my shoulder as I felt as if all the heat from my face disappeared into the Air. I stared at her for a few seconds before asking "Wh-Why am I here?" I didn't mean to sound rude-especially my Mother Goddess-but I was starting to get tired of the secrecy._

_She smiled down at me, and told me __**"Patience was never a strong suit for you, Morgen." **__I smiled and shrugged, knowing that this was the truth, She let out a cheery laugh, Her leaned leaning upwards towards the Moon and sky as she let it out. When She stopped, She looked back down at me and said __**"My darling Daughter, I have brought you here to tell you this: like most of my Children, I have watched over you since your Birth." **__I know this wasn't the right thing to think as the Goddess said this, but I couldn't help but shout _"STALKER!" _in my mind. __**"I know your previous life as a Human has not been a normal one, but now that you are a Fledgling-now that you are my Daughter-your life will only become more different, and more difficult." **__I frowned, great, as if my life weren't difficult enough, more sh-t is gonna happen, yay! __**"You are going to have to grow up faster than you would have expected, but you will not be alone. As you live in one of my Houses, you will forever be loved by others, your Teachers, Friends, and even your Family. You won't be alone, my Daughter," **__She bent down slowly to look at me in the eyes as she placed her hands on my shoulders once more __**"And I know how you fear to be alone." **__My eyes widened, I had never told anyone that I feared loneliness…how had she-Duh Morgen, She's a Goddess! She smiled as she stood to her full height, and she said __**"I fear this is all the time we may have together…for now." **__She cupped my left cheek in her hand, and said "__**You must wake up, Morgen."**_ "Morgen."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

I groaned as I started to wake up, immediately placing my head in my hands as I tried to shake the dizziness away. IT was then that I heard someone say "Good to see ya awake, Sleepy." I turned my head towards the voice and saw Peach. She smiled at me and I smiled back, I pushed myself up into a sitting position-registering in my mind that I was in a bed, mine probably-and laid against the propped up pillows. I looked back at her and asked "What happened?" You passed out," she stated, shrugging, why she was doing that, I don't know. She sighed and continued "Daniella believes it was due to exhaustion." I nodded to her and said "That's believable, since I haven't slept in-" I looked over to the alarm/digital clock that was on Peach's night stand, seeing it was about 4:53 am, quickly doing the math in my head I told her "about 23 hours 43 minutes." She let out a short whistle and said "D-mn girl," I laughed lightly, and when I stopped I heard "Mornin' Sunshine."

Recognizing the voice immediately I groaned, I heard laughter afterwards and someone-probably Rev-hissed at Hunter, as if telling him to "Shut up". Hunter walked over to my bed and smiled, saying "Glad to see you're alive." I smiled then looked over to Rev who was standing in the doorway, he smiled back at me and nodded his head before leaving the room to-I assume-go to his own apartment.

As he left it was then that I realized that my glasses were off, hesitantly I touched the area around my eyes, feeling the difference. I looked to the Fledgling couple before me and asked "Where are my glasses?" I could barley see Hunter's frown as he reached into his left pocket, and pulled something out, holding it in his hands out to me. Squinting my eyes I slightly I could see what the item-or the _pieces _of the item.

My glasses.

The lenses were completely cracked, the nose bridge-thing was broken in half, and though those were the only things broken, it would cost a fortune to fix 'em. I sighed, and said "I'll have to send them in." I leaned against the pillows once more, and told them "But for now, I think I'll just sit back," I grabbed my _Fledgling Handbook_ from my nightstand, placing my glasses on the nightstand as well, before turning back to them and stated "and read my Handbook." They both smiled0well, Hunter smirked but I try to ignore him-then nodded to me before leaving.

Opening to the first page of the book, I sighed as I relaxed into it…_Merry Meet, Fledgling. Welcome to a new life, a new world, a new you…._

* * *

**Now that is a quote from the actual book, so...thanks for reading and please review!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Little Lady

**Happy Halloween!**

**I was sick today so I decided to update this story since I haven't in FOREVER!**

**First off, thank you guys for getting this story up to 10 reviews, it might not mean a lot to you but it does to me, so thanks.**

**Here are the Reviewers who I need to thank: _EVERNEATH, Ruin Takada, Nyx'sReincarnation, I heart Star Trek, Rayna, _and _Taylor._**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, they mean a lot and I hope you enjoy this long awawited chapter!**

**Chapter 6-Little Lady**

* * *

**My POV**

_It was a field, made of the softest grass, the comfiest, and a beautiful view of the Night sky, which was filled with stars and the reliable Moon. As I lay underneath the tree, I sighed, if this was a dream, I was going to enjoy it._

_I closed my eyes, leaning back against the tree. I smiled, I wish I could have more dreams like this. Then, I heard a noise, like a squeaky door opening. I opened my eyes, and looked to the source of the noise._

_A beautifully designed, shining, silver door stood before me, the door was open, as I suspected, and I could see that the scenery through the door it was pouring, no thunder, no lightning, just pouring rain. I could see a grassy ground, a bench, and 2 trees on either side of the bench. Tearing myself from the scenery, I heard a small "mooooow" and looked to the source._

_At the foot of the door was a small kitten, she looked no older than a few months, she had ashy grey fur which covered the top of her head, down her back, to her tail, and it covered her legs just above her paws. The rest of her fur was white-her belly, inner legs, chest, and paws._

_I stared at her, my eyes meeting her light brown ones. She opened her mouth slightly, showing me her small pointed teeth as she gave me a soft "mooooow" before trotting back into the door, disappearing into the rain._

_The door closed behind her, it the disappeared, and everything went silent._

_I stood up, brushing away the dirt on my pants and shirt, and started to walk away from the area the door came, waiting for myself to wake up. Then, as I walked away, I heard another noise. It was a mixture of a growl and a moan. I turned ot the sound, and behind me was a monster from the Amnesia games.*_

_Screaming, I started running away..._

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

I gasped, sitting up quickly.

Everything came rushing back to me in seconds and I fell back onto my pillows.

I met Rev, Hunter, Peach, had some good dinner-still not as good as my dad's home cooking-fainted at dinner, talked to Nyx and found out she was kind of a stalker, read my Handbook to the point where my eyes hurt, watched some stuff on YouTube on my Nook, and fell asleep once more.

Hell of a day, huh?

I sighed, trying to relax my speeding heart, Goddess, that was a really jumpscare nightmare. It was such a good dream too.

I seriously have to stop watching PewDiePie** before I go to bed.

I swung my legs around, hanging them off my bed, and I stood up. I looked at Peach and frowned, she had fallen asleep with ease as soon as her head hit that pillow that she was drooling on,so now, she was in peaceful sleep, snoring and drooling while doing so. I shook my head at her, smiling lightly, and went over to the room's window, looking out.

Dark storm clouds covered the sky and Sun, and though the Sun was trying to fight its way through the clouds, the attempt was futile. The clouds were hugs and dark, they didn't move, they simply sat there, waiting to strike.

I sighed again, grabbed my hoodie from my closet, and moved towards the door of the dorm. Opening, I looked around outside to see if anyone was there, but no one was. Not a single Fledgling in sight. If it could stay like this for just a half hour or so, I should be in the clear.

Quickly, I snatched my keys from the counter, and walked out of the dorm, closing and locking it behind me for Peach's sake.

I walked through the hallway slowly, calmly in fact, looking at all the doors I passed along the way. Some of the doors had designs on them, others with different colors, etc. etc., no two were alike.

While I was distracted by the doors, I bumped into something, there was a gasp from the thing, and when I looked at it, it wasn't something. It was someone.

It was a girl, she had long, light blonde hair, a blue blouse with a black and blue miniskirt and heels, she spun to look at me and she growled like a deranged animal. Her light blue eyes pierced into my soul as she stared me down, as she continued to glare at me, I stole a glance down to her blouse to see a dark black/brown stain on it, behind her on the ground lay a coffee cup. Her teeth were grounded together as she seethed out "Do you know what you've **done**?" I stood still, not wanting to aggrivate her further as she continued to shout "This is an **original** _Prada_ blouse! It is impossible to get blouse like this anymore! And, simply trying to get this coffee stain out will take hours!" I sighed, and said "I'm sorry, I'll pay for the dry cleaners." **"DRY CLEANERS?!"** She shrieked. I cringed slightly, covering my ears as she continued her rant "Have we gone back to the f-king 1940s?! Why in the _Hell_ would I send my blouse to a f-cking dry cleaners? you are going to pay alright, just not for the cleaners." She opened the door to her dorm she was standing by, walked in, and slammed the door in my face before I could get in another word.

I sighed and shook my head, running my hand through my hair. I could deal with this later, but right now, I really needed some air.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Finding the garden/yard area wasn't that hard, it actually just seemed like the school wound around the area. I walked out, and took a nice, long, deep breathe.

Some nice fresh air could go wonders for a woman.

I smiled, walked over to the bench-which sat between 2 trees-and sat down on it. The wood was slightly moist-probably from the previous raining-but I really didn't mind, it just simply made the bench a little softer. And, besides, being outside reminded me of home. The trees rustling, the newly cut grass mixed with a lawnmower gas smell, and a familiar feel of a nice wooden bench.

But that was the past, and I can't dwell on it, I have to look towards the future and remember the lessons I learned from my past life.

I leaned my head back and sighed contently, closing my eyes as I leaned my head upward towards the sky. It was such a relaxing setting, as if I could just sit here for the rest of my life...I sighed out loud again, turning it into a smile, before feeling something _***plop***_ onto my nose.

Opening my eyes, I looked around. no one was there...

Then, another **_*plop*_** was felt, this time on my head, looking up, I saw the storm clouds once more. They were slowly circling in the sky, making the outdoor scene even darker than it was.

Then, with no hesitation or thought, a straight up downpour started.

The rain fell hard and fast, making me shield my face with my arms. I stood up from the bench and started running towards the door I came in.

Once I was at the door, I swung it opened-then stopped.

_"Mooooow"..."Mooooow"_

That noise, could it be-"Mooooow". It is! It has to!

Shutting the door, I looked around, I saw no sign of the kitten, but I kept hearing the meows. So, using my ears, I followed the meows, I walked all around the area, looking in every corner, every bush for the kitten. Then, I found her.

she was laying under the bench, trying to hide from the cold rain. her brown eyes opened and she looked at me with tiredness. I smiled warmly and said "Come on, little lady, let's get you out of here." She didn't fight as I picked her up, held her close to me to send what little bits of warmth I could to her.

I ran back to the door, flinging it open, ran through it, and back to the Dorms. I ran to mine, fumbled with the keys for a little bit, opened the door, and walked in, closing it softly behind me before bolting to the kitchen. I laid the kitten down on the counter, grabbed a nearby kitchen towel, wrapped her in it, and I ripped off my hoodie as she continued to warm up.

Tossing the hoodie on the floor of the hoodie, I looked back to the kitten. I would pick it up later, but right now, the kitten needs me.

Slowly, I dried her fur, making sure I didn't press hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to get to her skin. As I did so, she purred lightly, staring up at me with her brown eyes.

I smiled more, stopped, and started looking around the dorm for some cat food and a couple of bowls. When I finally found them, I set them down, filled one with food and one with water before setting it down in front of her. The kitten slowly walked out from the little towel fort and knelt down to the bowls before starting to eat.

As she ate, I leaned back against the parallel counter, she looked up at me for a second, then went back to her food. I thought aloud "If what I believe is correct, you are my Familiar, Little lady." She looked at me again and "moow"ed, before going back to her food. I smiled, and said "I thought so, well, we better give you a name." I thought for a second. "Zora?" She looked at me again, and just stared at me. "I'm taking that as a 'No'. Um...how about Kore?" Stare. "Toralei?" Stare. "Azarath?" Stare.

I groaned, and said "C'mon, little lady! I don't know that many names and-" I paused, relaxed, and whispered "_Frauke_. The little lady." "Moow".

I smiled, and said "Well, Frauke it is." She "moow"ed again, before jumping off the counter. I leaned forward and caught her small form with ease. I laughed lightly as she rubbed her face on my chest, and we both froze when Peach came walking in.

Her black hair was plastered over her face, her tank top and fuzzy pants pajamas scrunched and messed up. She sighed, and asked "What in Her Otherworld are you doin' up?" "Couldn't sleep," I stated simply, looking at her. It was then I realized I could see everything perfectly, but, I don't think it would be relevant to this tired conversation. I would just go with it for now.

I held up Frauke, and said "Plus, I _kinda_ got sidetracked." Frauke jumped out of my arms and landed on the floor with grace. She slowly patted over to Peach, sniffed her legs, and proceeded to rub her face on them.

Peace smiled, and said "You got your Familiar." I nodded, and said "When I woke up I went outside, as soon as I was outside, it started raining. I heard her meowing and I couldn't just leave her out there." Peach nodded in understanding and Frauke jumped back into my arms with no warning.

Frauke let out a yawn, and I smiled "Time for bed," Peach and I walked back into the room, she laid back down while I changed into my gown-Frauke wasn't happy when I had to set her down-and I laid on my bed as Peach turned out the lights.

Frauke jumped onto my bed, slowly walked over to my abandoned pillow next to my head, and laid on it, falling asleep almost instantly. I smiled at her, and slowly I once again fell asleep. Only this time, my dreams were filled with my friends, my Familiar, dragons and schools for some reason.

But not once, did I see a Goddess or a monster.

* * *

**Have a fang-tastic Halloween! Say hi to your freindly neighborhood witch and as always tip you Zombie Waitresses :) **


	7. Chapter 7: First Night of School, pt 1

**Hey guys! I finally updated this thing, I was hoping to get this out yesterday as a Christmas present for you all, but I couldn't finish it D:**

**But, other than that, I give you the next chapter!:**

**Chapter 7: First Night of School, part 1**

* * *

**My POV**

Waking up felt great.

Just the feeling of not being tired was pure awesomeness. there is no other feeling in this world that I have experienced that was better.

Sitting up, I stretched, and looked around the room.

Peach and Frauke were still asleep, so I would have to be quick and quiet.

Quickly, I got up, went to my closet, and picked out my favorite _first day of school _clothes. It was a green blouse with the design of purple lilies on the side, black skinny jeans, and black boots with studs.

I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes drifted over myself. Looking over my feet, legs, chest, arms, then to my Mark. It still shown despite the reddening of my cheeks.

I then walked over to Peach, seeing it was 7 pm and I shook her shoulder "Peach, Peach wake up." She grunted and whispered "No. Go away." I smirked evilly and went to the kitchen.

I filled a cup with cool water, the feeling of the liquid on my hand giving me goosebumps. Once the cup was full, I went back to the sleeping Fledgling, and dumped the water on her with no regret.

She sat up quicker than the Undertaker did when he was knocked down. "What the Hell!" I laughed loudly, falling onto my bed while holding my sides. "Y-You wouldn't wake up!" I exclaimed, hoping she would understand. I heard her stand from her bed and storm off, mumbling something about a "laughing hyena" before the bathroom door slams shut.

I sighed, still holding my stomach since it continued to hurt from my laughter. I flipped on my bed, laying on my stomach now as I looked to the small ball of grey fluff that slept on the pillow beside the one that I laid my head on. Gently, I pet Frauke's fur, waking her up immediately as she jerked awake and looked at me. I smiled and said "Come on, it's time for breakfast." She then stood and stretched, walking over to me before rubbing her face against my own.

I smiled and laughed slightly, her fur really soft and light. I stood, picking her up and holding her close as I walked to the kitchen. As soon as we arrived there, I set her on teh ground, filling her bowls with food and milk.

As soon as Frauke started eatting, I went to making my own breakfast. As I opened the cupboard to grab a bowl, I heard something which sounded like the opening of a doggy-door. I looked to the location of the noise and saw a big, fat, black cat running over to Frauke and her food bowl. Frauke looked at the cat and hissed at it, her ears laid back as she did so then she ran over to me. I picked her up easily and held her close as I watched the monster stuff itself.

While I pet Frauke, doing my best to calm her down, Peach came into the room, wearing her usual purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and black flats. She looked from me to Frauke in silence before turning to the cat. She asked "Orochi...did you steal Frauke's food?" The cat looked at her, meowed, then went back to the food.

Wait...Orochi?

I looked at Peach in shock and wonder as I asked "Um...Orochi?" Peach nodded and pulled 2 more bowls down from the cupboard, filling them with cat food and water. As she set those down, she explained "Ya, he's my Familiar. A rude one at first, but he's a real sweety." I looked at Orochi, who had padded over to his owner and started eatting from his own bowl, then looked at Peach and asked "Seriously?" She just rolled her eyes and pulled down 2 bowls for us.

Frauke jumped out of my arms and went over to her bowls, eatting what was left of the food. I sat at the table, pouring Rice Crispies into my bowl along with milk, handing the milk to my Roomie as soon as I was done. She filled her bowl with Chex and milk before eatting the crap out of the cereal.

As we ate, we talked, about our Familiars, the teachers, the students, anything and everything. I was surprised how fast we grew on each other, I mean, it was under a week and she was already like a sister to me.

Just as I was about to finish, the sound of the doggy-door opening was heard again and a calico cat walked into the room holding a letter in its mouth. We both looked down to the cat and Peach explained "That's Alex's Familiar, Isis." "Well, that crosses my idea out of her having a cat named Bast." I rolled my eyes and leaned down, taking the letter out of her mouth.

Opening the letter, I read aloud:

"_Dear Morgen Rose, based on your old school schedule, this is your new one here at the Milwaukee House of Night:_

_1st-Drama, Prof. Rebecca, room 101_  
_2nd-Vampyre History Around the World, Prof. Jacobs, room 108_  
_3rd-Writing & Poetry, Prof. Patricia, room 107_  
_4th-Geometry, Prof. Michelle, room 102_  
_**Lunch**_  
_5th-General Science, Prof. Xander, room 111_  
_6th-Voice, Prof. Siofra, choir room 100_  
_7th-Yoga, Prof. Kasimira, cliffside_

_Lunch will be in the Cafeteria, of course. Have a good first day!_  
_~Alexandria."_

I looked to Peach, who said "You have 2nd and 4th with me, 1st with Rev, and 5th and 6th with Trevor. The rooms are are all on the one floor so that should be easy." I nodded and looked to the clock on the stove, gasping when I saw it was 7:34. I quickly finished off my breakfast, tossed my dishes into the sink, and ran to the bathroom. While in there, I brushed my unruly hair, brushed my teeth, and slapped on some D-O.

I then ran out of the bathroom and to the front door where Frauke jumped into my surprised arms and climbed up onto my head. I sighed and said "Alright, let's go to school." And I ran out of the dorm, and to my class...

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

After 20 minutes of confusion, I had finally found the floor and ran to room 101. I breathed in slowly, relaxing before I walked in and looked around.

It looked like a college classroom, with elevated rows of tables instead of desks, about 7 seats per table, and each of them filled, except for one. I guess that's my seat...as I walked up to it, I was stopped by a tall, female Vampyre. She smiled down at me with her dark grey/black eyes her filled in Mark with blue Markings decorating her forehead, arms, chest, and I think her legs. She wore a black dress with swirls in light purple, the sleeves were see through and a grey color.

She smiled as me and stated "You must be the new Fledgling. Nice to meet you, child, I am Professor Rebecca." I placed a fist over my heart and bowed, stating "Merry meet, Professor, I'm Morgen Rose." She mirrored my gesture, and we stood together. Her smile was bright and lifted my spirits immediately. "It is nice to meet you, Morgen Rose. Now, in correspondence with my class rules, I need you to stand in front of the class. That way, we can find out where you will sit." I was _so _confused, but I knew that I had to listen to her. So I did what she asked, and I stood before the class.

Prof. Rebecca walked to the back of the class and clapped her hands loudly, the sound echoing in the room as everyone quieted down and turned to look at me. I fidgeted in my place slightly and I heard her walk around the class, stating "Class, this is the new student that is here to join us today, state your name please, dear." "Morgen Rose." "Noe, Morgen Rose, for m class, there is only one thing you must do: Act, and React. There is no in between. So, in doing so, for your first assignment, please give us a 3 line or more monologue right now please." I thought for a moment. A monologue...hm...  
I smiled and said "Alright, I'm ready." Prof. Rebecca nodded, and I took in a deep breath, before saying:

"Because it is my name!" There was a shock silence as I continued "Because I cannot have another in my _life! _Because I am not worth the _dust _on those who hang. You have my soul, LEAVE ME MY NAME!" I gave a false weep for a few seconds before smiling and stating "Scene." A shock silence for a few seconds before clapping, I smiled more and once the clapping ceased, I heard Prof. Rebecca state "Excellent work, Morgen Rose! What is that from?" "_The Crucible _by Arther Miller, ma'am." "Well, that _is _a fine piece of work, Morgen. Please, why don't you take the seat next to Julius and Duncan." I nodded and sat in the open seat that was there from the beginning. The hour passed in smiling seconds.

As soon as the bell rung, I stood from my seat, and waited for the others to pass. As soon as the others were gone, I walked to the door and was about to open it when Frauke jumped off of my head. "Frauke?" I turned to see Rev kneeling beside the kitten, petting her fur gently as she purred like a motor. I smiled and Frauke padded back over to me, jumping into my arms and still purring. As I held her, Rev stood and looked at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back, I could _feel _my heart pounding faster. "You were amazing out there, giving that speech." "Thank you." "You seem to have some practice with Drama." I nodded and said "I was in a lot of plays and musicals when I was...human..." He nodded, understand and placed a hand on my shoulder "It was still amazing, Morgen Rose, great job." He moved forward slightly, as if he wanted to hug me but then pulled away. He walked past me and left the room.

I looked down at Frauke and whispered "Well, he was nice." Frauke looked up at me and did her own eye roll. She "mooowed" and I said "Oh shush." Before walking out of the room and heading to History.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

The day-I know it really isn't day, shut up-went by in a snap.

Literally, in Writing & Poetry we had to write a poem then present it, and as soon as I had read mine and people snapped their fingers, I found myself in Yoga class.

I sighed, shaking my head, and grabbed a used yoga mat, walking right to the cliffside. Once there, I saw the back of a statue of a woman. I walked up to it and saw the woman had Markings of a fully grown Vampyre, a dress with little dots of white, blue and red, and her arms were stretched out to the setting Moon. I squinted my eyes, looking at her. She seemed so familiar...

"I see you are admiring the statue of our beloved Goddess."

I gasped and turned around. A female Vampyre stood there, smiling up at the statue. She wore dark purple yoga pants, a grey tanktop, and no shoes. Her eyes were blue and her Markings looked like flowers, vines, but also what looked like stars...what? She looked down at me, smiling as her light brown hair fell down and covered most of her face. I looked to the statue and asked "That's Nyx?" "Yes, is She not beautiful?" "Of course She is." I stated, smiling up at the statue "She is our Mother after all." The Vampyre nodded and said "Yes, yes She is." She looked behind her and saw the other students arriving "Class is going to start soon, Morgen Rose, let us begin." I looked at her shocked, then shook my head.

Well, looks like the shocking parts aren't going to stop, are they?

* * *

**Please, R&R as a late Christmas present! :D **


End file.
